The present invention is directed to cable connectors for use with control systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to multi-pin cable connectors and their assembly.
Typically, multi-pin connectors are overmolded with a resin or other hard setting material. This overmolding surrounds all conductors in the cable and is in positive contact with the wires, pins, and sheathing. Such cables are mass produced and customization is limited. For example, pin/wire positions are set and may not be changed.
Existing cable connectors are provided with both ends of the cable terminating in an overmolded cable connector. For custom installations in a control environment, one end is often cut off to expose the individual wires. This operation introduces inefficiency and calculated loss.